


Crossed Out

by Kadlebug



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Barrisco Month, M/M, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadlebug/pseuds/Kadlebug
Summary: (This is set somewhere between the cross overs. Everyone's okay and not abducted.)
Cisco is having vibes and the person he can't stand most on the planet right now, is full center in all of them. If these are of another universe or an unseen future, it's not clear just yet. What is clear, is that Barry holds and kisses him somewhere out there with an unconditional love. (I suck at summarys)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Flash fic.   
> Also the first time I'm posting here.   
> I've only written like three drabbles before this and that was two years ago.   
> Follow my Tumblr for more! @kadlebug
> 
> I'll update this randomly but I'll try for every two weeks/month. I'm on my phone so sorry if there are mistakes!

(Between the cross over somewhere. Everyone's okay and not abducted)

Barry's hands glided up and under his graphic t-shirt with well placed hands. It was obvious this wasn't the first or last time this happened. Cisco was pinned firmly to a wall and now with his shirt discarded those hands tangled in long dark hair; hungrily pulling their faces back together for a deeper kiss. A whimper left the smaller males throat when their hips met. With repeated roll of hips it earned a growl from Barry and one hand left The engineer's long dark hair. When the same hand came to the top of his pants, about to slide under the fabric, Cisco woke. He was panting and sweating in the middle of his bed staring out in the dark bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding a way to look at your best friend, ex-best friend, after a dream or vibe like that, it was hard. Come on, he hardly looked at him now as is. Everything screamed and felt like his other visions. His hands shook when he considered the possibility of this being real. Somewhere this is a life he has. THEY have. 

"Cisco, man, are you okay? You're not looking like you feel well.." Barry stated from the other side of the monitor with his arms crossed over his chest from where he'd been listening to the others speak.

'His many hero poses' the genius mind supplied sarcastically. His costume holding his toned body comfortably. As it was made to. Had it always looked that form fitting? He shook the thought away quickly. 

They were in the middle of discussing a new lead on aliens and how to gathering more information for the fight. He'd been completely zoned out replaying the scene in his head and noting that stupid leather outfit. "Cisco?" Barry repeated now successfully pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Yeah, What?" Cisco replied softly looking anywhere around the room but at the scarlet hero. "Sorry, what did I miss?" 

Barry's eyes softened with guilted sadness and, Dios mío, if it didn't crush every part of him. He didn't like being angry, especially with Barry Allen, but he also couldn't get over his hurt and bitterness either. 

Caitlyn continued to go back over what was said and he still only got bits of it when he watched Barry from the corner of his eye. The brunette was watching the screen with a mild determination, his mind elsewhere if his half glazed over eyes said anything. Well, he probably did just hear it the first time around. Everyone was filing out of the room to go on with their day, obtain what more they could outside of the lab. Meanwhile Cisco, Velocity and Caitlyn will sit back in STARS searching the satellites and really anywhere ran with a machine for any information they deemed helpful. 

Cisco went to his small workroom to see if he could find something on his own first before joining the girls on their hunt. He stood at the computer typing and clicking away when Barry walked in. It was silent, he always was, when he spoke. Ramon stiffened at the sudden voice behind him. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean.. I know we're not okay, but I still worry about you, Cisco." Barry's voice was weak and small. Still he spoke quickly with the clumsy word vomit his nerves always seemed to transmit. 

"I'm fine." He cut in curtly still looking at the screen. Praying the other would leave if he kept the cold shoulder turned. No such luck would shine down upon him. 

"If something else is bothering you, if not me, at least tell one of them out there." Barry lazily swung an arm towards the door "Talk to someone, anyone." again the tiny voice that just didn't belong to such a strong man. 'Was he strong though? He did screw their time line because he was to weak to handl- no. No. You asked the same thing from him. He just forgot to mention the time differences.' 

His mind argued right and wrong as the other male drew nearer. A hand landed beside his, Barry was so close to his side and a flash of his vision last night came to his mind. Lips and hands so hot on his body. Images fresh in his memory had his heart racing and when he moved away from the warm body, turning to face the hero, he lost his balance. 

Barry rose a brow at the sudden movement and went to grab Ciscos arms for balance. Small little sparks flying off his finger tips. Ciscos own hands grabbing his forearms on pure instinct. Gasping silently, another vibe hit him. It was invading his senses to fast to react any other way but by gripping at the arms he held for stability. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry smiled down at him and he, they, were standing in the rain. It's day light and they're out in a field or park under a tree. His bun he could feel was sagging a bit from the water it gathered. The laughter bubbling from the tall, lean man was warm and so pure. His eyes creased with his joy that sent waves of bliss through Cisco's chest. 

This was a date. 

He could feel the knowledge of that fact pressing at the forefront of his mind. They were holding hands while leaning on the tree facing each other. The shoulders they leaned on were the ones connected to the same hands joined innocently at the fingers. Backs of both hands where up. Barry's other hand came up to caress his jaw and nape of his neck at once. These hands are so big he thought as the other leaned down for a tender kiss. The playful smile still playing on his lips. He had one of his own but shyer. They weren't fighting. They never had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gasped again coming from the vision and crashing into his reality. Barry's eyes were wide with panic. 

"Did you just vibe me?" He asked watching the emotions cross Cisco's face. Really, the small scientist didn't know what to feel in this moment. The emotions from his vision were fresh and to authentic to be pushed away so easily. 

"It.. it's nothing" he lied, poorly, he knows. Still, how do you bring that up?

Barry wasn't buying it, obviously. "What did you see, Cisco?" His voice now serious. A chill ran down the bottom of his spine. 

"I couldn't really piece it and I don't know if it's another multiverse or our future." He said breathlessly bending over to hold himself up on his knees. Panic attack. That was a really strong one. "I just saw me and you.." that's as far as he could go with it. 

Barry was fighting to ask more but left it alone for now and helping the genius to a stool and keeping him seated until he got his breath again. Caitlyn came to the doorway looking worried. 

"You may want to come see this." Her eyes were on Barry as she walked in but moved to Cisco "both of you."

Walking into the room they froze at the small, fist size spinning breech. Barry's eyes went to Cisco as if he knew something. 

"Hey, you were with me. I didn't do this!" Cisco growled throwing a hand towards it and the thing grew to the size they would normally walk into. Barry made a face with raised brows and his own hand waving toward it as if saying 'well, now you did'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visions are only becoming more common and it's making things hard. 
> 
> (Yay more crap from me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah i Write this in like a few hours then spent a day going over and adding things. Or fixing mistakes. 
> 
> I like it and I hope you do too!!!  
> Follow my tumblr or Instagram for more of my crap!!  
> @kadlebug

(Chapter two)

Roaring from the vortex rumbled throughout the room and all eyes landed on Cisco Ramon. 

"I swear I didn't create this!" Cisco yelled as he swung a hand towards the crying space rip. He was starting to get angry and scared. A hiss came from the blue mass "Well... not intentionally.." the man flinched his arm back to his body. 

"It's reacting to you..." HR commented watching it "so.. should someone just walk through it? It doesn't appear to be dangerous." He glanced over at the smaller male with curiosity then at Mr. Allen. 

Barry grinned to himself "I think we should step inside." 

"You just want to see what universe is connected" Iris said rolling her eyes and smiling at his childish reply. The affection spilling from her earned a dull pang deep Cisco's chest. His eyes went back to the swirling vortex and it began closing to everyone's surprise. 

"Dude, you closed it?" Barry whined exasperatedly. His pouting would've been even worse if it had been allowed to continue. 

"No, I didn't, because I didn't even open it! It wasn't mine to open or close!" He growled at The Flash, making the hero twitch away just a step. 

The group stared in silence at the 'not so new' attitude from the other Meta. Caitlyn's eyes fixed on her friend "he was just excited, Cisco. It was only a simple assumption. Vortex's are kinda your thing." She replied to his outburst calmly with a nod of her head in his direction as if it justified anything. 

"Yeah? You guys should be trying to figure out who and what demention that was opened to. Not placing blame of who started it here." he snapped back before turning and heading back through the door "I'm heading home. I'll work on my own from there and take what I need with me."

They could only watch him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giggling was the first thing he heard coming from the darkness then a hug was felt from behind. Cisco rolled over on the bed just enough to look over his shoulder. He was lying on his left side in his own room. What he found behind him was Barry moving closer to him. Next sensation was the lean man kissing his neck as long hands slowly ran over his stomach and chest.   
Ramon's breath hitched when a thumb brushed over his right nipple playfully.   
"You're so beautiful." Barry murmured into the shell of his ear. The hand at his stomach began to roam farther south. When it reached the band of his underwear; Cisco was waking once more to his dark empty bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning after he sat on his couch staring at the distant wall trying to piece together what the hell he'd been seeing. 

Listing everything seemed to be all he was capable of right now. No sleep did slow you down he sighed internally. Another image of last nights vision rang clear in his head. Cisco's hands covered his face trying to stop his heart from pounding. 

Barry and he were together. Like, really together. Holding hands, touching, kissing. His breathing came through shallow at the memory of a mouth at his ear. Both hands ran down the Meta's face and stayed over his tired eyes as the anxiety sank its teeth in. 

Not only did Barry somewhere out there love him, no. Somewhere out there Cisco loved him in return and that was absolutely terrifying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two days before he came back into the lab presenting what he found on the alien problem. Only finding the ships and that's basically it. The government was fighting to hide this. 

The group continued on as normal except for Barry. Their scarlet hero had seemed off or out of place. The moment he walked in this morning silent alarms were being set off. 

Cisco appeared to be the only one to notice this little blip. Eyes kept away from others and a smile given that never reached the crinkles of said green orbs. The length from Cisco was obvious and even expected; but it wasn't common how the speedster had been keeping his own distance from Iris. Tiny things, all so subtle, but noticeable to anyone looking hard enough. Which, surprise, surprise, no one was. 

Cisco tried his damnedest to keep to himself, truly, he did. It's just when Barry went out for a run of the city after talking about a date with Iris. It was more of Barry dancing around the topic while she pushed for more. When the other sped away, Cisco felt something in his gut demand he go found out why he was acting out of sorts. 

'God, he better not have changed something again.' His thoughts chided bitterly.

Watching Barry's cell tracker on his computer for around five minutes was his only option, but the flash stopped finally. The engineer went to an empty room and stepped through his own breech ending up in a familiar park. His heart went to his ears seeing Barry under a tree he'd recently come to know very well. Barry was looking quietly at his hands. Long legs bent with knees up and his arms rested atop them. A face full of regret and other emotions he was to far away to read. 

Green eyes looked up at the appearing man and shock was taking over his features. 

"Cisco? Is everything okay?" He began to move but Ramon put his hands up. 

"Everything on our end is fine, I was about to ask you the same. Mind sharing what's been keeping you from looking at everyone or even talking to them in the lab this morning?" His eyes trained at the other sitting on the ground. 

Barry looked at him with silent words felt but not spoken. He eventually scoffed breathily looking away to the side, a distant smile on his lips. "If anyone would notice something's wrong, it would be you."

Cisco rose a brow watching him still. Barry rolled his shoulders uncomfortable with the position he sat in. "It gets hard holding in what I feel and remember from before. My before, not yours, obviously." The speedster started to ramble "Knowing who was alive and who wasn't to who is and isn't. Knowing I changed so much and so little all at once because I was attempting to fix my pain. You're angry at me, everyone is; but you, none of you, understand how angry I am at myself and there's nothing I can do to change things without making it worse. Forgiving me doesn't even seem like a choice with you but I can't change anything more because of that. " 

This is personal and he shouldn't be listening to this confession. Normally his own emotions would stop this and start becoming more involved in argument but the fact was; Barry's presence right now was broken and suffering. This isn't the Barry you knew. He came to be alone in this bubble of pity so none of them would see or feel obligated to it. 

Heavily sighing again green eyes cast a glance at brown ones. "I've been coming to terms that you'll never forgive me..This you, you're just as stubborn as before." something was devastating in Barry's eyes as he said that, still he continued. "..But I can't apologize anymore for the decisions I've made. No more than you can." His back straightened at the trees base once more as he cleared his throat. Slender fingers intertwined together nervously as the stillness between them continued. 

What did one say to that? He felt the anger still pooling in his stomach and hurt rip at his chest. Yet, here he looked at the man who caused it and he only felt his own guilt for putting him in this mirrored crumbling place. 

He took a step towards the brunette and the tree. Reaching a hand out to the base of the tree as he stood beside the other and thought of the familiarity it gave off. 

His hand just touched the bark when he felt his body buzz. "Not again" slipped from his lips as his vision took full control. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the date again in the rain under the same godforsaken tree. Starting from where Barry was kissing him tenderly and with that dopey smile on his lips. Cisco felt his bun weighed down with its new addition of water. Their noses were cold feathered brushes on each other's cheeks when the kiss deepened. His back was pushed to the tree with the long toned frame of Barry pinning him there. Both hands now held his head when he tilted his own to capture the genius in a new angle. Lips parted long enough so the hero could pant yearningly "God, I love you, Cisco Ramon." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When reality came back he was gasping in a deep sharp breath. Barry was in front of him holding his head, almost replicating the scene in the vision. This only triggered hot and heavy tears to stream down his face. 

The mans confused concern was evident in his eyes that peered down at him. Those same eyes that had just moments ago been so fond and adoring. 

Barry's mouth frowned to match the perplexed thoughts racing his mind as to what caused this. The same mouth that just uttered a different confession so honest and unbelievable in this timeline. 

The tears only continued as he dissolved into a profound sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a mess kinda with its jumping. Erwerb the last two episodes. Oh well. Enjoy the Christmas ending! Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to come in and edit this later. I wrote this rather quickly. Haha but I wanted to get this out to you guys because it was sooooo fun and hard to work around the show.

(Chapter Three)

Back in STAR Lab everyone was still working when Cisco came stalking in, Barry right behind him. You could hear the two bickering down the hallway. 

"You really need to drop it. It was nothing." The Engineer practically growled with frustration. 

Barry, ever the persistent one for answers, only continued to push the topic. "No, you will tell me what that was about because 'nothing' wouldn't have had you that hysterical. You cried."

Now the teams attention was fully on them 'great' the vibester sneered mentally and settled on glaring at the one who wouldn't let this whole thing go. "It wasn't that clear" he tried to lie. 

Wrong answer, because the harsh look he received was nearly lethal. "Tell someone, for crying out loud! No pun intended so don't make a joke right now" his finger pointed around the room and landed on Cisco. "You're having visions and this one actually left you in physical tears. If you're not telling me because of this blind rage about your brother, fine. But you will talk to someone." 

"You don't have a position to say that to me" he took a step forward at Barry. 

The hero stood in place with his arms crossed over his chest "You were the one who clearly said 'we don't keep secrets.' So, don't be a hypocrite."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Barry Allen!" Cisco flared with a seething temper. He almost screamed about finding their hero in a park alone, but the determination on Barry's pale face only pulled up images of the recent visions. The argument died on his tongue and the room grew still. 

"Fine." Cisco's eyes snapped back to the speedsters face. He didn't expect him to speak. "Fine.. You're right. I fucked up everyone here in this timeline. Their lives, your lives. I've already admitted this. Countless times." Barry sighed deeply looking over Cisco then to the floor, a hand running through his hair "If you guys need me. I'll have my phone on." A final glance at the star engineer was all he gave before a red streak left the room. 

Caitlyn stared at her friend who cleared his throat going to the neighboring computer for work. Iris and Joe went to find, what she would guess was, Barry. HR simple looked around before he too left to roam the building. 

That left the two scientists alone. 

"You're going to make me ask?" She murmured at her monitor waiting for the other to speak. 

"It was just a vibe. I got some secondhand emotions is all." He grumbled pretending to busy himself. 

"Uh huh. And you were with Barry across town because?" His head turned to her fully. "You left your screen up. Don't worry only I noticed where you both were. Tell me what happened." She turned in her chair to face him directly.

"Like I said, I vibed." Cisco began "but.." he didn't know how to really say it out loud. 

"But..?" She pushed. 

"But.. it's not the first one like it that I've had. It's been a couple days.." his eyes looked up at her from his hands. "This one is the only one I got upset over."

"What are you getting visions of Cisco?" Her voice was careful when she spoke. 

"Me and Barry.. together." He inwardly gave himself a pat on the back for not stuttering. 

"Okay.. what do you mean? You're best friends, I expect you together." He glared and she back tracked the statement "ex-best friends."

He closed his eyes rubbing a hand over them. "We're not friends, Caitlyn. Me and Barry are 'together' in my visions. Romantically. Very much involved." The message he hoped was clear this time as he clarified on 'involved'. 

Silence was his answer, so he removed the hand from his eyes to slide down and cover his mouth to see her. She stared at him with shock and awe. 

"You're vibing a relationship with Barry? Our Barry? Is it the future or another multiverse?" Her mind seemed to be struggling as much as he was. 

"It's another verse I'm pretty sure. They're happy..." A sharp pain shot through his heart knowing they never had this worlds issues. "I don't think they've ever fought... Caitlyn. They love each other." His breath came out broken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you, Cisco Ramon." Echoed distantly as Barry's face came into focus. His hair stuck to his forehead from the rain. His eyes shining brightly in contrast to his reddened cheeks. It's chilly. 

"I love you too, Barry Allen." escaped his lips. They were his lips. He could taste the words rolling out of his mouth. The honesty in the phrase warned him of what strength it held. 

He opened his eyes to his alarm clock reading 2:14 a.m. Well, at least he wasn't fighting for air this time. Still, his chest was feeling constricted. Why was he seeing this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The aliens are gone and friendship is back in play everybody. You all saw him call Barry 'Friend'. I squealed like a dying animal.)   
-{also switching to Barry's POV here at the end}-

A new bounce had come back to Barry when the word 'friend' spilled from Cisco confidently. He did still care for Barry, and that only confirmed it. The fact was enough to bring his spirits to levels of joy he hadn't seen in months. 

A twitch of his lips, much like when Cisco first said it, came to the speeding Meta every time it replayed in his mind. 

He also got to have a drink with Oliver Queen and the night ended well enough. This may be a good week. Kara could even call them now, so maybe he had a new friendship he could build there as well. The alien was a rather cheerful bubble of sun rays. Pun intended. 

Okay, Barry new his mind was becoming mush with all his joy when he called someone sun rays. He sped to the lab for the start of his day. Only, he found Cisco sitting there alone and spinning in his chair. 

"Everyone's going to be like an hour late at least. Working or cleaning up something from our big win against E.T. And Caitlyn's just taking her time today." The shorter male rattled off his mental list while looking up at the ceiling. A pencil was being balanced between his nose and upper lip. 

There it was, that glimpse of Cisco being sort of what he knew. Happy or nerdy enough to do childish acts such as now and feel no need to stop when someone came into view. Familiar and comfortable. 

"Do you want to go eat then, since everyone's busy?" Barry chanced with the question. His fear that the friend statement may have been in the heat of the moment. Yay, no confidence Mr. Allen. 

Cisco's spins halted and he stared at the man a moment before nodding "yeah, I could eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Alright. Speed God is caught and all that fun shit is under our belts!)

Cisco stood on the porch where the snow Caitlyn helped create fell from the dark sky. He sipped at some hot chocolate Iris made before she got trashed on the eggnog like everyone else. It just wasn't something the genius had really wanted so he sipped his beverage alone until he could escape. 

He heard the door open and click softly and turned to see Barry smiling softly. "Hey, I wondered where you ran to, man. You alright?" 

"Yeah, just needed some air. Are Iris and Wally still trying to get Joe upstairs?" 

Barry laughed "yeah, everyone else passed out like five or ten minutes ago. Even Julian's snoozing on the couch." 

Cisco mirrored the laugh now "yeah, those grandmas were drunks, weren't they? No one stood a chance. HR was stumbling before dinner started so, It was a matter of time."

The brunette nodded with a tender smile "You were smart to avoid it." He commented. 

"Eh, not really something I was feeling. Ya know? Long day and all." Cisco replied softly looking down into his cup. 

Barry sat his own mug on the banister before pulling a small box from his pocket and holding it out to the smaller meta. "I didn't get to hand this to you earlier. Everyone was just throwing gifts around and it just... I wanted to give it to you alone." He shifted the rectangle back and forth in his hands before reaching it in the others direction. "Merry Christmas, Cisco."

Cisco stared at it a moment before taking it and opening the 5 by 7 box. He first saw a card on top with his name neatly scribbled on top in Barry's handwriting. 

He glanced up at the hero who was blushing, God honest, blushing and looking at his feet. His hands tucked in his coat pockets. The card was simple but had a lot of comic book humor in it. Enough to say it was well picked out. 

It was what rested under the card that made his heart sputter. A picture of him and his brother. One he'd never seen before of ever remembered taking. 

"It was in the other time line. I know, it's.... it's fucking terrible timing and you're going to be twisted on your feelings for it.. but... it was something of just you and him... being kinda happy... it was right before I left. I remembered I had it on my phone in my suit so..." his words faded and he just pulled Barry into a tight embrace with tears down his cheeks. 

"Thank you. Thank you, Barry." The hug lasted forever as he calmed down and eventually pulled away to wipe at his face. Putting everything back in the box he pulled his own smaller box out of his pocket. It was watch sized little thing with a big red bow on top. Barry's eyes grew a little at it before accepting the tiny cube. 

Inside held a pocket watch with the outline of the Enterprise carved neatly on the front. Cisco twirled a finger and Barry pulled it out to look at the back. A Vulcan hand was holding the familiar sign up. 

'Live long and prosper' was over it. 

"Open it" the engineer said quietly and Barry followed the order. His mouth went dry as he read the quote engraved. 

"I have been and always shall be your friend". Cisco said the line like he had so many times before. "Merry Christmas, Barry." 

The smile Barry was giving was a mix of sad and happy. He couldn't stop his own tears from spilling over. 

(Did anyone see Cisco give Barry a gift at the party? I didn't. So. We need it written. Of course.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late!! I've had a lot in my personal life going on. Aaahhhhhh! 
> 
> Keep up to date with me on my other medias!
> 
> Kadlebug on Tumblr and insta

(Chapter Four)

 

The picture was framed and sat beside his couch on an end table. It sat out facing the center of the room. Something warm now stood in this usually empty space. A vision, thankfully, hadn't hit him in almost a week and not many mishaps in the crime fighting business either. 

Today, however, that changed with the wounded red hero sitting on the techs couch. Barry sat there on the piece of furniture bleeding from his forehead and arms due to a late night meta fight. "Dude, it's really not so bad." 

Cisco glared at the hero. "Oh, so why didn't you tell Caitlyn? The Doctor. Right, because you were being stupid." He really wished he had candy or something. The engineer's jaw was clenching far to tight with frustration. 

The two decided to do this mission from the safety of Cisco's home and not wake anyone at 1 am on a Saturday. One meta, it wasn't hard. The first one they'd had free in weeks. Someone seems to have forgotten to tell the bad guys it's the weekend. 

"I'll be fine, Cisco. I heal just as fast as I run. It was just a little spike shower. I've delt with that before." The brunette laughed. 

Long dark hair was carded through as the brainiac looked at the rough clean up he was doing to the speedsters wounds. "You're still needing it sterilized and covered up." 

His hand came down to touch Barry's forearm to inspect the cuts there. A wince escaped as he noticed a large scratch about four inches raked from the back of the wrist and up. As his fingers grazed the pinker flesh lining the gash, of course, a surprise vision decided to wash over him.   
Of course. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's his living room, much like this one, but more related to when Barry moved in the first time. Even more of his shit was scattered around the living space, Cisco noted. 

On the couch sat the two lazily. Barry sprawled out with his long body draping the small area comfortably and his head in the scientist's lap. His lap. He was looking up with his hands running through Cisco's brunette strands. 

"You're the Spock to my Kirk." He grinned warmly but it was so soft it almost hurt and felt like he was seeing a secret. So very faint and small in the way he spoke, but not a broken tone he was use to, making it clear this moment was being locked away from the world intimately. Much like they always seemed to do in this universe. 

These pale green eyes appearing just as adoringly as in the other visions. It appeared to be a little further in time or the others just a kind of past related closely to these two. The scientist just didn't know anymore. Their relationship here in this time did seem older. Deeper. Whatever or whenever this was. It was a closer bond than before. Felt it. 

Cisco watched himself smile down at the hero blanketing him. "Because I've saved your ass a million times or my amazing brain?" He joked simply. 

Barry's lips stretched more, showing his perfect watt smile. "Both, obviously.. but, really, you're Spock because I will always be loyal to you and protect you with everything in my being. You're my best friend." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that?" Cisco heard Barry ask with a voice sounding winded. The heros eyes wide staring between them with emotions the brunette couldn't begin to place. 

"Oh my god.." did... did he see? "Barry, you saw that?" Cisco released a harsh breath he didn't know he'd held until now. 

"What was that, Cisco?" His cheeks were darkening but the rest of his face seemed to pale, which was bad because the dude was a ghost before. This also didn't need to become a thing, as their relationship now already struggling to mend itself. 

Why couldn't they get a break? Why?

"I- Ah.... A vision?" He tried to piece it together. His mind scraping for answers that made no kind of sense. "Looks like you moved back in." The meta blurted trying to avert the VERY clear intimacy that took place moments before. Could you call it that if it's another place? Another time? Yes. Not getting to far into that one, Ramon. 

Barry's eyes stayed on him as color came back and his cheeks still a dark shade of pink. "Are you asking me to move back in? Because, I just got an apartment with Iris." 

Something was distant in the speedsters tone but the engineer bluntly ignored it. "It was a joke, dude. Must've been a multiverse anyway. They obviously haven't seen the shit we have." He moved away from the couch and headed to his bedroom. "Let yourself out. I'm tired. You should go home so Iris doesn't worry." Cisco shut his bedroom door with his back pressed against it and waited to hear the hero exit. 

His ear focused on the faintest noises slipping from the other side. A little shuffling that sounded like Barry pacing for a minute, followed by a deafening silence. The last thing was the distinct sound of Barry's electricity cracking and wind knocking something light off his table. Then that was it. Barry had left. 

Why did that sting?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cisco, you're my best friend... right?" Barry's voice was quiet as he sat on the couch and Cisco in his living room floor near the hero's slender feet. The genius was tinkering with his remote. 

"Yeah, dude. What's up?" He asked not looking away from the object in his hands. 

"I can tell you anything, even if it might be uncomfortable?" The forensic scientist curled in on himself with his shoulders hunched and head down. A stiffness to his muscles had taken over as he was looking at his now twiddling fingers. Cisco put the remote on the floor and moved up to the cushion behind him to face Barry head on. He could tell it was a serious issue needing his undivided attention.

"What's wrong, Barry?" His voice full of concern and focus. Brown eyes trained on his roommate. 

Cisco could almost feel the way the nervous words from Barry were adding to the lump in the speedsters throat. "I'm bisexual..." Barry replied with a tiny sigh looking so torn. 

He saw the tightened muscles of his friends shoulders again and smiled fondly. "Barry, dude, that's okay... I'm not going to kick you out or anything. I'm still your friend. I accept any part of you, man." Cisco stated but Barry looked up with a red face and tears shining in his eyes. 

"It's not just that.." he wavered a second then taking a deep breathe continued "I think I've started to fall for you and that... that's NOT okay." His words seemed strangled and his voice came out hoarse and with a lithe of desperation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cisco looked at his ceiling all night after that. The way these vibes had been muted for a few days, he'd hoped they'd stopped. Only after that shared vision with Barry, they now seemed to be hitting every other hour. It was hitting at work the worst. 

Barry left his shit everywhere. Just like in the vision. It happened, just as Cisco touched one of Barry's sweaters. The Speedster left it at the desk when he ran out after Joe and Iris. Cisco only wanted to move it out of the way and start working. Simply touching an article of guys clothes and he went slipping into another vision. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Starting from the last vibe)

Cisco stared at him. Their world cutting out around them and just forming the two people right there on the couch. 

He wanted to burn this couch. 

"What about Iris?" He found himself asking first. It honestly surprised him too. 

Barry shook his head looking away. "I ended it like three weeks ago because she knew I had been distant for weeks. I'm here ever moment I'm capable just to see you." His eyes found their way back to beautiful brown ones. "If you want me to leave or whatever, tell me. This isn't as simple as my sexuality. Feelings are a fucking mess. I just had to say it because it was eating me alive." The Scarlet hero sped the words out in his nervous way. 

Again, green eyes looked away. Why does he keep doing that? Cisco just wanted him to look up. Look up and let him see those bright eyes he loved so much. 

His smaller body scooted across the cushion between them. He relished in this shared affection as he crowded Barry's space. The same sweater under his palm as he rested it on his toned arm, so hoping Barry would face him. 

"Barry..." he whispered tenderly and those amazing eyes glanced between lashes about to say his name back and it was all the Engineer could take. His soft mouth was over Barry's chapped lips immediately. A callused hand came up around the back of the Speedsters head holding him in place. 

It was innocent , no tongue. Only a brief connection but both already seemed deprived of oxygen when they parted. Barry's cheeks were a shade that held close to the famous nickname. "Why? When?" He asked sounding scared. 

"God, I've wanted to do that for almost a year now." Cisco sighed running a hand through his own hair. "You just seemed to have your head elsewhere, or on Iris. So, I never said anything and simply tried to get over it." 

Barry moved faster this time and had Cisco practically on his back. "We are dumb." He commented before kissing him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bullshit!" Cisco blurted out loud at the sweater before tossing it behind him violently. His cheeks burning from embarrassment. That was the start of that worlds romance. Their romance. 

"Aye, sorry. I was coming to get it. I didn't think you would be THAT mad." He heard Barry say as he caught the fabric. 

Cisco whipped around to face him with a small yelp. "Jesus, Barry!" His hand covered his chest dramatically. "I meant a vibe. Not the shirt." 

A brow rose asking what about, with a smirk at the mans blush. Don't laugh at him when he just saw that tender moment. 

Dark hair flipped back and forth as the scientist shook his head. "Nope. Nu-uh. Not tellin' you." He paused as he saw Barry's smile fall and he wasn't about to see a frown on that face after his week. God, why was he becoming so weak all of a sudden? Damn visions. "Maybe.. later I'll explain. I just want to make sense of it all.." that brightened the others spirits a little. 

Barry nodded looking down at the fabric in his hands. His mind seeming to wonder as it did a lot these days when he thought no one noticed. 

Cisco always noticed these days. Noticed things he shouldn't since the visions started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time jumping a little.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snarts death hit everyone as a painful shock. But not as much as it smacked Barry Allen. 

The Tech saw the look on Barry's face. 

He was obviously hurt but no one would see how much he cried when he Flashed away to a secluded area and screamed his anguish. Leonard Snart. His Lenny. 

"Fuck!!" He shouted with such force to his voice, you felt everything in your core tremble. "Fuck!!" He repeated again at the skies with tears streaming his cheeks. 

His heart ripped from his chest "Len.." he whispered or chocked out. "Lenny..." slipped out even smaller. 

His legs buckled and it felt like the weight of his tears were drowning him. Filling his lungs with so much despair he couldn't do anything but fall forward onto his forearms and scream again, at the ground now. 

Cisco was seeing this right now. A vision.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What universe was that?

He wouldn't be able to unsee that kind of pain. Barry lost so much and it only seemed to keep happening. No one was getting to see the behind the scenes Barry. 

Not the broken mess Cisco Ramon just saw.


End file.
